Show Me the Real You
by pweetypie
Summary: Wonwoo selalu berpikir bahwa pacar yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu masih sangat polos dan lugu… Hmmm… Tapi sepertinya, Jeonghan tidak sependapat dengan Wonwoo. [Meanie] [Jeongcheol]


Wonwoo selalu berpikir bahwa pacar yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu masih sangat polos dan lugu… Hmmm… Tapi sepertinya, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tidak sependapat dengan Wonwoo. [Meanie] [Jeongcheol]

.

.

 **Pairing:**

WonwooxMingyu

JeonghanxSeungcheol

.

 **Genre:**

Romance Comedy

.

 **Length:**

One Shot

.

 **Warning:**

Typo, Bahasa acak adut

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Jadi, pacarmu akan datang hari ini?"

Yoon Jeonghan, teman satu rumah Wonwoo bertanya sambil bersandar kepada kusen pintu kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedang membersihkan kamarnya, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Semua ini ia lakukan karena Kim Mingyu, pacar dari Jeon Wonwoo akan berkunjung dan tinggal bersamanya selama 2 minggu, maka dari itu, ia harus membersihkan kamarnya karena Mingyu itu merupakan orang yang rapih dan bersih.

"Iya" Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Jeonghan, "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan"

"Tentu saja! Selama ini kau sudah cukup sabar menghadapi aku dan Seungcheol, jadi aku pasti akan menerima pacarmu dengan tangan terbuka"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil ketika mendengarnya. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol merupakan sepasang kekasih, mereka pertama bertemu di kampus dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah 3 bulan berpacaran. Apartemen mereka memiliki 2 kamar yang cukup besar, jadi mereka pikir, menyewakan kamar itu untuk pemasukan tambahan merupakan ide yang baik. Wonwoo datang ke Seoul untuk kuliah, kakak kelasnya mengenal Seungcheol dan menyarankan Wonwoo untuk tinggal disana. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sendiri tidak menaruh iklan dimanapun karena mereka mungkin akan bertemu dengan orang yang homophobic, tetapi untungnya, mereka mendapatkan Wonwoo yang juga sama-sama belok sebagai teman rumahnya. Mereka sangat senang. Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Terima kasih" Kata Wonwoo sebelum ia kembali menyapu kamarnya.

"Tapi pastikan agar suaramu terlalu keras ketika melakukan itu, ya?" Kata Jeonghan jahil. Wonwoo pun berhenti menyapu dan mendengus.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jeonghan menaikkan alisnya, namun tak lama setelah itu, ia menyeringai karena mengira Wonwoo sedang berbohong karena ia malu.

"Kalian tidak bertemu selama 4 bulan, ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panas"

"Tidak, Yoon Jeonghan"

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Jeonghan, tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo bersikeras seperti ini.

"Mingyu… dia itu… dia itu terlalu polos dan lugu dan… seperti pelangi, warna-warni dan sepertinya dia juga masih percaya pada unicorn!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Jeonghan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo dan menutup pintunya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kalian tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?" Suara Jeonghan meningkat satu octave dari biasanya. Wonwoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?"

"Hmmm… 2 tahun"

"2 tahun dan belum pernah melakukan itu?! Wow Jeon Wonwoo… Wow" Jeonghan benar-benar tidak percaya. Perkataan Wonwoo adalah hal yang sangat mustahil untuk Jeonghan karena hanya seminggu setelah ia berpacaran dengan Seungcheol, mereka sudah dapat merasakan keinginan untuk melakukan hal itu. Yeah, whatever. Tapi itu benar-benar mustahil! Mereka laki-laki yang sehat, kan? Jadi bagaimana mungkin?

"Lagipula, ada apa dengan pacarmu? Apa dia memiliki mental seperti anak kecil atau bagaimana?" Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan seperti itu…" Wonwoo memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jeonghan karena sudah mengatai Mingyu, "Dia sehat, okay? Hanya saja dia itu terlalu polos sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun… Seperti… Ah, aku tidak tahu!"

"Wow, Won… Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku pikir kau yang akan berada dibawah" Jeonghan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan jujur. Tetapi setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo tentang pacarnya, sepertinya Wonwoo merupakan 'lelaki' di dalam hubungan mereka. Jeonghan benar-benar tidak percaya orang seperti Wonwoo ini yang memegang kendali. Benar-benar… tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku juga awalnya berpikir seperti itu" Wonwoo melihat kearah Jeonghan sekilas, "Hmm.. mari kita hentikan perbincangan ini. Aku harus membereskan kamarku, dia akan datang dalam 3 jam!"

Wonwoo membuka pintu dan mendorong Jeonghan keluar dari kamarnya. Wonwoo kemudian mengingat sesuatu dan berkata, "Kau sebaiknya tidak membicarakan hal ini ketika Mingyu disini! Dia tidak boleh mendengar hal-hal seperti itu!"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Ia sangat penasaran dengan orang bernama Kim Mingyu itu. Lugu, polos, pelangi… Apa mungkin Kim Mingyu itu orang yang sangat taat agama seperti Jisoo?

"Bisa jadi" Jawab Jeonghan kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu dan akhirnya waktu dimana pacar Wonwoo yang polos itu akan segera tiba. Jeonghan sangat tidak sabar. Seungcheol dari tadi mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jeonghan, tapi gagal karena pacarnya itu selalu melihat kearah pintu satu menit sekali.

 ** _Ting Tong_**

'OH DIA DATANG!' Jeonghan berteriak dalam hati sebelum ia melompat dari sofa. Gerakannya bahkan lebih cepat dari Wonwoo. Seungcheol dan Wonwoo melihat satu sama lain, heran dengan kelakuan pria berambut panjang itu.

Jeonghan segera membuka pintu apartemennya, namun ia harus merasa kecewa karena bukannya seseorang yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, tetapi malah seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah sangat tampan yang berada di depannya. Kulit tan yang sehat, tubuh yang atletis, lipatan mata yang dalam… Oh tunggu, apa itu taring? Lelaki di depan Jeonghan ini seakan membuat dirinya merasa kecil dan lemah. Lelaki di depannya itu benar-benar terlihat sangat jantan.

Dan tentu saja, laki-laki di depannya ini bukan pacarnya Wonwoo yang imut dan polos.

"Halo, namaku Kim Mingyu" Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jeonghan juga membungkuk sedikit, "Halo juga, namaku- tunggu dulu! APA?!"

Mingyu terlihat terkejut dengan Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Jeonghan sedang melihat kearah Mingyu dengan mata yang besar dan bulat.

"Kau….. pacar Wonwoo?"

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo memanggil nama pacarnya itu dengan suara yang ceria. Ketika melihat kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai, Mingyu memberikan sebuah senyuman satu juta dolar yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun. Wonwoo kemudian memeluk sang kekasih dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang Mingyu. Jeonghan hanya dapat melihat pasangan kekasih di depannya tanpa kata-kata. Ini tidak mungkin, karena siapapun yang melihat pasangan ini akan tahu dengan jelas bahwa Wonwoo yang pasti berada di bawah! Tidak mungkin lelaki sexy berkulit tan itu yang berada dibawah. Tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa, babe? Kau menghalangi jalan" Seungcheol menepuk bahu Jeonghan.

"Huh? Oh… iya…" Jeonghan tersenyum sebelum memberikan jalan kepada pasangan itu agar dapat masuk ke rumah.

Jeonghan sedang berada di kamar dengan Seungcheol, banyak sekali pikiran yang ada di dalam otaknya. Lagi-lagi Seungcheol yang daritadi berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya malah dicueki.

"Dia bilang pacarnya itu lugu, polos, pelangi warna warni! Tapi kau lihat, kan? Dia itu benar-benar sangat tampan dan hot!" Jeonghan melempar kedua tangannya di udara, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Hani… jangan berbicara tentang lelaki lain seperti itu, aku jadi cemburu" Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang.

"Ini benar-benar membingungkan!"

"Apa yang membingungkan? Mungkin hanya penampilannya yang terlihat sangat jantan, siapa tahu sifatnya bertolak belakang, kan? Lihat saja Jihoon, ia terlihat imut dan lucu namun di dalamnya terdapat sebuah makhluk yang mengerikan!"

"Kau benar" Jeonghan menghela nafasnya panjang, "Tapi Wonwoo bilang mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya… ini sangat tidak mungkin! Aku yakin Wonwoo hanya merahasiakan kemampuan pacarnya yang sangat hebat diatas Kasur. Jadi orang-orang tidak akan mencoba untuk merebutnya! Aku harus mencari tahu" Kata Jeonghan sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Ah babe! Tapi tadi kamu bilang kita aka-"

BLAM

"Tunggu aku, babe"

.

.

"Wow, barang bawaanmu banyak sekali" Kata Wonwoo sambil membantu kekasihnya membereskan koper yang ia bawa. Mingyu akan tinggal disana selama 2 minggu, tetapi ia keliatan seperti akan pindah rumah saja.

"Mamamu menyuruhku untuk membawakan ini semua kepadamu… dia juga bilang kalau dia sangat merindukanmu" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia menambahkan, "dan aku juga merindukanmu"

"Awww Gyu, kau ini imut sekali, sih?" Wonwoo pun mencubit pipi Mingyu.

 ** _Tok Tok_**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihat kearah pintu yang sedang dibuka dari luar, memperlihatkan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol disana.

"Apa kalian membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya mereka sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo.

"Oh, tidak terima kasih" Mingyu menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam" Kata Jeonghan sambil menarik Seungcheol untuk duduk bersama di lantai dan membantu Mingyu untuk membereskan kopernya. Mingyu benar-benar membawa banyak barang. Ia bahkan membawa satu kardus jeruk dari Jeju. Kalau dilihat dari barang bawaannya, tentu Mingyu ini memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar. Tidak mungkin Kim Mingyu uke. Tidak Mungkin!

"Jadi Mingyu, jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil nanti?" Jeonghan membuka topik.

"Kedokteran"

"Wow" Jeonghan tanpa sadar mengatakan itu, "Dokter ahli bedah? Temanku ada yang dokter ahli bedah sehingga ia sering melihat tubuh orang-orang, tapi ia selalu berkata bahwa ia merasa puas dengan pacarnya" Jeonghan berbohong. Ia tidak punya teman seorang dokter, dan juga ia hanya mengada-ada agar topik mereka dapat menjurus kearah yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak perduli jika ia akan terlihat bodoh didepan Mingyu, yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah kebenaran!

"Tidak, kalau aku tertarik menjadi dokter beda plastik" kata Mingyu.

Setelah mendengar itu, Jeonghan memutar otaknya dengan keras, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu agar bisa menjurus ke topik tentang hubungan intimnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Oh dokter operasi plastik? Apa kau tahu tentang film 'mencari gajah'? Di drama itu seorang dokter bedah plastik tidur dengan pasien-pasiennya sebagai ganti biaya operasi"

Jeonghan merasakan senggolan pada pinggangnya, Seungcheol baru saja menyikutnya. Ia pun melihat kearah Wonwoo yang sedang memberikannya tatapan tajam, sedangkan ekspresi Mingyu agak sulit untuk ditebak.

"Maaf Jeonghan agak sedikit gembira karena ada teman baru" Seungcheol berusaha agar pacarnya itu tidak memiliki image yang buruk di depan orang baru.

Jeonghan melihat bagaimana Mingyu memberikan tatapan sekilas kepada Wonwoo sebelum ia membetulkan postur tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu film itu" Kata Mingyu, "Apa film itu menarik?"

Bohong. Mingyu sedang berbohong. Jeonghan yakin Mingyu sedang berbohong.

"Ei! Tentu saja ia tidak tahu film semacam itu, Jeonghan!" Kali ini Wonwoo yang berbicara.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan film porno kok! Itu hanya film dengan tema dewasa. Lagipula Mingyu pasti sering menonton itu apalagi ketika kau tidak ada"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja ia tidak pernah!" Protes Wonwoo.

"Masa?" Jeonghan berkata dengan nada menantang. Tiga pasang mata tertuju pada lelaki yang paling tinggi di ruangan itu, Menanti jawaban darinya.

"Aku…" Lagi-lagi Mata Mingyu mengarah kepada Wonwoo untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia menjawab, "tidak pernah"

"Kan!" Wonwoo mendengus.

"Ba-baiklah.. kami akan menyiapkan makan malam" Seungcheol berdiri dan menarik pacarnya yang masih belum mau meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo itu.

"Ayo, Hani" Kata Seungcheol, masih mencoba menarik-narik Jeonghan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Baiklah"

Namun, Jeonghan tidak berhenti disitu. Setiap ada kesempatan, Jeonghan selalu berusaha memancing Mingyu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Entah Wonwoo yang berbohong atau Mingyu yang berbohong, Jeonghan hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya.

Sejauh ini, menurut observasi Jeonghan yang telah ia lakukan selama 5 hari, Mingyu memang terlihat seperti anak anjing. Tidak berbeda dari Seungcheol, Mingyu juga tipe yang sangat haus perhatian pacarnya. Sering sekali Jeonghan melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang berpelukan satu sama lain dibawah selimut saat mereka menonton film di ruang tamu, atau juga ketika Wonwoo memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Mingyu sebelum ia pergi ke kampus. Gaya berpacaran mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang masih polos dan penuh dengan debaran.

Entah kenapa, Jeonghan merasa Wonwoo itu memperlakukan Mingyu seperti adik kecilnya, bukan pacar.

"Kapan kalian pertama bertemu?" Tanya Jeonghan ketika mereka berempat sedang makan malam.

"Waktu aku kelas 4 SD sedangkan Mingyu kelas 3" Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Waktu itu aku melihatnya sedang menangis karena terjatuh dari pohon"

Jeonghan melirik kearah Mingyu yang sedari tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Sudah seminggu Mingyu tinggal bersama mereka dan setiap pagi Jeonghan selalu memastikan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu pada malam sebelumnya. Nihil. Wonwoo dan Mingyu benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?!

.

.

Malam itu Jeonghan belum bisa tidur karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Ia keluar kamar untuk membuat jus jeruk Jeju yang Mingyu bawa. Jeonghan sudah menyerah soal pasangan polos yang mungkin sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya saat itu.

Jeonghan baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya ketika ia mendengar sebauh suara.

"Wonwoo hyung"

Dagu Jeonghan terjatuh ketika ia mendengar itu. Jackpot!

Jeonghan segera berjalan pelan kearah suara itu berasal. Kamar mandi. Jeonghan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka kalau Wonwoo dan Mingyu suka melakukan itu di kamar mandi. Jeonghan melipat tangannya dan berniat untuk menunggu Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencemooh mereka. Jeonghan tidak mendengar suara aneh-aneh lagi, tetapi ia yakin mereka masih ada di dalam. Mungkin sudah selesai?

Dan tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Mingyu yang sangat terkejut setelah melihat Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang tadinya memiliki senyuman iseng wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung.

"Kau disana sendirian?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan hyung, aku mohon jangan katakan ini pada Wonwoo hyung. Aku mohon"

"Sudah kuduga"

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tertangkap basah sedang menonton video dewasa.

"Jeonghan hyung…"

"Jadi.. siapa yang berbohong?" Tanya Jeonghan, "Wonwoo yang berbohong atau kau?"

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya karena ia merasa agak sedikit pusing dengan keadaannya ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mungkin lebih baik jujur saja?

"Ini semua karena Wonwoo hyung masih menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Kadang aku berpikir apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku sebagai seorang pria atau hanya seperti seorang adik kecil" Mingyu menghela nafas, "Tentu saja sebagai lelaki yang sehat aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu! Tidak sekali atau dua kali aku ingin mendorongnya ke Kasur! Mungkin puluhan kali aku sudah menahan diri!"

"Wow"

"Ah, aku bisa gila lama-lama" Suara Mingyu terdengar cukup frustrasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba bicarakan dengannya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk membuat suasana menjadi sangat panas. Tapi baru aku mau berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, Wonwoo hyung akan berkata 'kau sangat lucu'. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

Kasihan sekali Mingyu ini.

"Sebenarnya itu memang salah Wonwoo" Jika Jeonghan melihat perlakuan Wonwoo serta perkataannya tentang Mingyu selama ini, lelaki dengan mata rubah itu memang masih menganggap kalau Mingyu itu seperti anak kecil.

"Lebih baik kau langsung gerak saja, tidak usah takut-takut" Kata Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak yakin.. Bagaimana kalau ia membenciku karena berbuat seenaknya?" Tanya Mingyu.

Jeonghan kemudian tertawa, "Percaya padaku, orang semacam Wonwoo justru akan lebih senang kalau kau bersikap dominan"

Mingyu hanya dapat melihat kearah Jeonghan, masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang pria berambut panjang itu katakan. Mingyu tidak bisa mempertaruhkan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri. Ya, Kim Mingyu memang pacar yang baik.

"Kim Mingyu, kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku dan jadilah dirimu sendiri" Kata Jeonghan sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Kim Mingyu masih tidak yakin dengan ini semua. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena sangat beresiko. Mingyu kemudian kembali ke kamar Wonwoo sambil berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak memikirkan hal aneh.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Wonwoo yang masih berbaring di kasur. Ugh, suaranya terdengar begitu seksi. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan juga membuat Mingyu ingin melarikan jari-jarinya disana dan menggenggamnya kuat. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kalau ia memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh lagi, bisa-bisa ia harus pegi ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Kenapa kau terbangun, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu sambil ia menyelinap masuk ke bawah selimut.

"Aku barusan mimpi"

"Mimpi?"

"Hmm.."

"Yasudah, tidur lagi hyung"

"Hmm"

Tidak bisa.. Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sudah 13 hari Mingyu menginap di tempat pacarnya itu dan besok ia harus pulang.

"Kau ini benar-benar, Kim Mingyu" Jeonghan merasa frustrasi dengan lelaki tinggi di depannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih takut-takut seperti itu?

"Tidak apa-apa hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Aku tidak akan heran kalau kalian putus sebelum kau pindah ke Seoul"

"Ah hyung!" Mingyu tidak suka ketika mendengar itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Wonwoo. Bukannya justru karena itu maka Mingyu tidak bisa melakukan apapun seenak hatinya? Karena Mingyu takut Wonwoo akan meninggalkannya.

Jeonghan hanya dapat melihat kearah pacar Wonwoo yang sedang merajuk di pojok ruangan. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Harus ada yang membantu mereka.

.

.

Mingyu sedang membereskan koper dan barang-barangnya ketika ia baru ingat kalau charger hapenya ada di ruang tamu. Besok ia harus pulang, jadi malam ini ia harus mengisi batre hape dan power banknya.

Mingyu berjalan keluar kamar dan mendengar percakapan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo dan Jeonghan.

"Aku juga lelah seperti ini terus" Suara Wonwoo benar-benar terdengar seperti ia sangat lelah dengan sesuatu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Mingyu tadinya tidak mau menguping pembicaraan mereka dan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi perkataan Wonwoo selanjutnya membuat Mingyu berhenti.

"Mungkin aku akan memutuskan hubungan kita"

Dunia Mingyu seakan runtuh. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit ketika mendengar kekasihnya tega mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku dan selalu melakukan apapun sesukanya. Ia seperti anak kecil. Aku harap ia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dan berani"

Mingyu merasa ini tidak adil. Bukankah selama ini Mingyu yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang Wonwoo harapkan? Mingyu selalu berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Wonwoo juga tidak melakukan apapun yang pacarnya itu benci. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa mengatakan seperti itu.

"Aku juga ingin ia untuk-" Wonwoo berhenti berbicara ketika ia merasakan sebuah genggaman yang kuat di lengannya.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo terkejut melihat Mingyu disana, dengan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu marah. Mingyu tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini. Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menarik Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya ke kamar.

Mingyu terlihat marah, Wonwoo kebingungan, Jeonghan tertawa dan Seungcheol hanya dapat pasrah melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang cukup nekat.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bertengkar?"

"Tidak mungkin. Malah justru ehem ehem"

"Ya semoga saja" Kata Seungcheol.

Di sisi lain, Wonwoo yang baru saja ditarik oleh Mingyu merasa sangat khawatir dengan perlakuan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh. Sebenarnya Wonwoo harus jujur kalau Mingyu terlihat sangat seksi ketika marah seperti ini. Selama ini, Mingyu selalu ceria dan banyak omong. Jadi ketika Mingyu mengeluarkan aura yang terlihat begitu jantan, Wonwoo seakan ingin meleleh.

Jeon Wonwoo memang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Apa?" Wonwoo bertanya balik kerena ia tidak tahu apa yang Mingyu sedang bicarakan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Selama ini aku sudah cukup menahan diriku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang kau mungkin tidak suka hanya karena aku takut hyung akan membenciku. Tapi kau malah bilang aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu?"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo mengerti kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, Mingyu menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang Wonwoo mungkin tidak suka?

"Selama ini aku berpura-pura menjadi pacar yang manis karena kau menginginkan itu. Kau tahu? Kalau aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, aku mungkin sudah melemparmu ke kasur itu dan melakukan hal-hal yang sepasang kekasih biasa lakukan"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah. Ia tidak percaya Mingyu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Orang di depannya tidak seperti Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau Mingyu di depannya ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat. Wonwoo benar-benar hilang kendali.

"Jadi kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Tantang Wonwoo, "Kau kekanakan. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukan itu kepadaku"

Mingyu mendengus sebelum matanya tiba-tiba memancarkan sesuatu yang Wonwoo tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika ia kemudian melihat Mingyu berjalan kearahnya, meraih pinggulnya dan menariknya kuat membuat kedua tubuh mereka bertabrakan.

"Kau menantangku, hyung?" Bisik Mingyu dengan nada yang rendah dan seksi.

"Kau tak akan berani" Wonwoo kembali sengaja menantang.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Dalam hitungan detik, punggung Wonwoo sudah menempel pada kasurnya sendiri. Tubuh kekasihnya pun berada tepat diatasnya….

Dan...

Misi Jeonghan berhasil.

.

.

"Jadi tadi kau sedang membantu Jeonghan hyung membaca naskah tugasnya?"

"Iyah" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ahh… ini benar-benar memalukan" Mingyu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, merasa sangat malu karena bersikap seperti itu.

"Jadi yang tadi itu Mingyu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada iseng.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Hyung"

"Aku lebih menyukai Mingyu yang seperti itu" Kata Wonwoo sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium rambut Wonwoo yang masih memiliki aroma vanilla walau telah melakukan kegiatan yang cukup menguras energi tersebut.

.

.

.

END. LOL ini apaan yak? Maafkeun saya bikin cerita aneh begini. Dan gada scene naena, aku gabisa buat gituaaannnnnnn HAHAHA

Boleh dong review serta kritik, jadi bisa makin baik di karya-karya selanjutnya.


End file.
